


Compell Me

by MajorWeak



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Half Werewolf, Half-Vampires, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Life had been different without Alaric in her life and Jade imagined it to be the same for Alaric; at least for a moment. He had moved on so easily to Jo and had fallen for her. Though whenever the two saw each other it was electric, it was soul crushing and absolutely devastating. That is what bought her to her old and trusted friend Niklaus Mikaelson.

Jade let's out a breath and then, "I want to forget him and I want him to forget me. I want us to not even know that either of us exist."

Klaus lifts his glass to his lips and takes a sip, the amber liquid flowing down his throats with ease. "I can do that, love. You always were my favorite hybrid and my favorite Salvatore." A grin, a moment of silence and then an empty seat beside her.

Alaric had been at his bucks night when he was swept away and upstairs to a quiet room. Klaus right in front of him now, eyes wide as his mouth now opened.

"You're going to tell me the exact moment that you fell in love with Jade. Then you're going to tell me everything." Klaus knows this is going to take time and he makes sure he erases every single memory of her from his mind and he then compelled him to completely forget that he had compelled him.

Jade was next and Klaus hated seeing his friend in so much pain, the utter torture that was boiling through her as he completely altered her memory. Now she knew nothing of Alaric's existence and nor did she know that she had been compelled to forget him. It was a double win in this situation.

"I still don't quite understand why it is that you don't join me here in New Orleans." Spoke Klaus as he poured both of them a drink, sliding the glass over to her once full.

"That's why I've decided to join you. I can't say that Elijah will be happy though. We both know that he has never liked my presence. I know it's because I'm a hybrid but some accommodating would e nice. After all, we've all known each other a very long time. I was always the first other hybrid you knew too. Who just happened to be a Salvatore. Our mother was devious that way, however." Jade smiled and toasted her glass with his, taking a down of her drink.

Niklaus laughed, happy to have a hybrid to run the pack with. He did adore her, not that he would admit to that in a formal extension of words. The two knew each other to be best friends, two in the same people. Both an adbomination to their families but both so much more.

"Welcome to the pack, love." Klaus stands and has her follow him down to the courthouse to introduce her, to make a proper welcome of her arrival. 

Elijah's head tips to the side, hands glide into his pockets and eyes narrow on her. He is the first to pull her aside as she joins everyone for a drink.

"I'm not quite sure why you have decided to join us but frankly I do not seem to care. I simply warn you to stay out of trouble. I will not tolerate you running around town leaving blood trails. We already have trouble with the witches and some of the wolves, not to mention some family issues." Elijah had been firm in his warning, his tone calm as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovely to see you too Elijah." Jade smiled, head tipping and shoulders forming a shrug. "I see that you're thrilled at my joining you lot here. I didn't come to cause trouble, as hard as that may be to believe. I came for a change of scenery and I also can't see a reason not to accept Klaus' offer to stay either. Though the mention of blood has me feeling, peckish. So excuse me would you."

The noble brother is left to watch her leave but he certainly does not trust what she is about to do or where she is about to go. He follows but is sure to be very careful about it. Jade wonders into the woods, far enough out of the buyu not to be overstepping her grounds. The scent of fresh blood appeals to her interest and there is no hesitation to follow it. She found the small camp of four and took it upon herself to let her eyes change and fangs draw.

If it hadn't been for Elijah stepping in, compelling everyone to forget what had happened and then sent them on their way, than she would easily of gone through the four of them.

"I warned you to not make trouble or leave a blood trail. The first thing you do is go against my warning and almost kill a small camp." Elijah's eyes change in warning, head tilted. "Now give me a reason not to rip your head right off."

Jade laughed and wiped away the blood on her hands with the handkerchief from Elijah's coat pocket. "It's been a very long time since I've had human blood and I can't recall why. As far as your threat goes I'm sure that you know I can not be killed. I, like the rest of you, was turned into an original by my no good mother. Much before Damon or Stefan were even in the picture. You also know that my bite can put you down for a few days, Elijah. So if we are done here than I have a party to get back to."

Elijah hated being challenged the way she had just done and in doing so had come to question his brothers motives for bringing her into his pack. His questioning causes somewhat of a raew between himself and Niklaus and of course Klaus didn't like it at all. Jade stepping into the private room did not help matters either. The tension quickly broke into action, Elijah sending the woman across the room, only to have her jump back up and bite his neck aggressively.

Klaus intervened and stepped between the two. Now Klaus could be as reasonable as Elijah at times, for example; right now. "Enough! From the both of you. We need stronger forces to protect Hope and that won't happen with the two of you constantly bickering now, will it?"

The woman growls but leaves the room, Klaus watching with a grin. "I have missed that woman." He bites into his wrist, allowing Elijah to draw some blood to heal his bite.

Things have changed though and the woman has no idea at all. She did know of Klaus' daughter but no idea of the trouble that followed the child. Being a werewolf had its perks, being able to sleep being the best, aside from being one of two hybrids known to exist. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly and upon Klaus' request to join him in a meeting she accepted. Soon realizing that it was a trap to dagger Klaus and keep him at bay. Jade was absolutely furious and it set off a foul temper that hadn't been bought to light in a very long time. Though Elijah having an alliance with the witches helped him snap her beck without anyone touching her.

Jade awoke to an empty room and she had no problem tearing through the innocents of the town to get Elijah's attention. Face to face with not just him but Rebekah and Marcel too. 

"I'll ask you all once and then I'll rip through all of you. Where are you keeping Klaus' body?"

Marcel smirks, shaking his head. "You'll never find him and neither of us will ever tell you. We have witches to back us."

The woman's eyes change and her fangs draw down. "You are not the only people who have witches. Though I do have something that you do not. I have my own Hybrid pack. How about I introduce you to them? It was going to be a present to Niklaus but seeing as you daggered him."

Jade whistles and in come a large pack of hybrids, thirty, maybe even forty. It's a long silence but the second she gestures her hand the pack take control of the three in the room. Leaving them bitten and then chained.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rebekah, Elijah. Neither of you are able to be killed by a hybrid bite but it will sicken you deeply." Jade speaks, turning to Marcel. "Marcel on the other hand is not an original and so he will die. I'm sure that you wouldn't want that now, would you Rebekah."

Rebekah speaks quickly, trying her best to make some sort of threat. "Niklaus would have your head for it, don't be foolish."

Jade laughs, moving across the room to pour herself a drink. "No he wouldn't. Niklaus would grin that eye glinting grin and thank me. Though Niklaus might sought out for a more torturous death. I however do not have the time to play those games."

Once again the room goes silent and a pin drop could be heard by a human. Marcel looks slightly worried but his eyes say a different thing; perhaps that he thinks he will make it out of this alive without giving up Niklaus body. Jade would die millions of deaths to protect Klaus and to fight by her side and that kind of love would only grow stronger between two people as time grew on. Her temper was only growing worse the longer they made her wait and it was hell trying to hold it back.

That's when the woman thought 'Why the hell not?' And let out a loud and terrifying growl. "Tell me where Niklaus is now or so help me I will kill every vampire, witch wolf and human in this god forsaken town that you depend on. Don't tempt my hunger, Elijah. You know exactly what I am capable of."

The pack come back, having gathered every ally that the trapped three have acquainted. Niklaus was terrifying as a hybrid, especially when he changed, but even Klaus knew that a female hybrid could be just as terrifying and if not worse. Jade'a eyes close and a small breath escapes her lips as they reopen and her smirk pulls wickedly.

"So be it, I'll rip through this town and then make my way through whoever else stumbles on through."

Jade takes the vampires first, watching them all suffer to her bite by its Gia she keeps as her own blood bag. Elijah's eyes go wide and his temper boils over as he growls as the top of his lungs; pulling at the chains with everything he had. She's about to drain her of every last drop of blood that Gia has in her body before she Klaus himself steps between them.

Klaus speaks with a boyish tone, overly excited to see that someone was fighting for him. "Someone has been a very busy little hybrid now, haven't they love."

Klaus heals everyone with his blood and releases everyone from their restraints. He sends away her pack and leaves with the hybrid in a dash. Jade'a dark side however has come out to play and she wants to tear apart the three that betrayed her closest friend. She tossed Niklaus across the room like a rag doll and stood tall over him.

"Now now my little hybrid, that temper can be quite damaging." Klaus grins and has her pinned against the wall in a flash, merely a blink of an eye. "I know what you crave most right now. Their blood on your hands or perhaps their beating heart in your hand. I know that anger, I know the betrayal and I know that taming that little beast is hard once it's broken out of its cage for the first time in centuries." He leans in close to her ear and whispers in her ear.

Niklaus knows that they have a very strong bond and he dared anyone to attempt putting Jade through the danger he had just suffered through. He would cause a multitude of problems to get her back and he would have no problem tearing through his family to help her if that's what it meant. He can hear the way that her racing heart slows as he speaks, managing to help her tame that temper.

Klaus grins and brings his face close to hers, his nose in fact brushes against her cheek as he does so. His head lowers slightly like a king would for his queen and his eyes go over every detail of her face. Niklaus wants to move away from her, to not put her into such a dangerous life; with that thought he knows that she is strong and that she can protect herself. It's pure love that keeps him frozen right there with his lips almost touching hers.

His eyes flutter closed as his lips press against hers, soft to begin with but once she has returned the kiss he has her held up against the wall and kissing her so hard that it almost hurts him. He craves her. She craves him. Once that has come together it makes for an electrifying and very dangerous love. Jade's hands push off his leather jacket and tear off his shirt with utter ease. The stripping is so desperate and hurried and full of bruising kisses and breathy moans in between.

Niklaus takes her over to the bed, pushing his cock as deep inside her as he can with a loud moan. His eyes glow as do hers and biting into her neck drives them both wilder. Their hands are all over each other, caressing, groping and squeezing; leaving marks over each other. His hips thrust hard and wild and her back archs, pressing her body closer to his.

He wants her all to himself, right now and until the end of time. That's the possessive Alpha Hybrid in him but she is an alpha too and she wants the same thing. His eyes go wide and his face goes into her neck, biting down hard as he comes inside her, a loud howl almost escaping her lips as she too comes; his claiming taking her over the edge.


End file.
